Perdita and Asgard
by LokiForever24601
Summary: Loki and Thor are surprised when a young Midgardian girl enters Asgard through an Asgardian girl the same age who had died in an accident. Loki/Thor/Asgard/Odin/Frigga/Heimdall/Perdita
1. Arrival

I decided to alter the story just a tiny bit, so it was more appealing. Please review and tell me how I did!

~Love you guys

Perdita sat in the back seat of the tan colored car, looking out the window dreamily. Her mother and her mother's boyfriend were screaming at each other in the two front seats while she sat in the back, alone, wishing for something more than the life she had. She wished she could sprout wings and soar away, or join the gods in the myths she was always told about. Joining the gods of Thunder and Mischief had always been a fantasy of hers. She loved hearing the stories told about them. She was still thinking of sitting at a feast table with them when she felt a massive impact and everything was black.

The roads had been terrible, snow covered and icy. A drunk had been going twenty miles over the speed limit and smashed directly into their car, hitting the back door where Perdita was seated. Her mother's boyfriend had died instantly, the airbag breaking his neck. Her mother, too, was injured, but miraculously escaped with only a few cuts and a broken arm. Perdita, however, had not been as lucky as her mother. Her head at been hit extremely hard, and the doctors predicted that she would never wake from the coma she now resided in. Oh, how wrong they were. Sometimes, though, her mother wished that they were right so she no longer had to suffer what she was going through.

Slowly, the blonde haired twelve-year-old opened her eyes to reveal a floor shining with gold. She was laying comfortably on a sofa covered in the softest silk, draped in beautiful robes of all shades of blue. She remembered nothing of how she had gotten there, but she did have a faint memory of the crash, and the burning pain in her head. That pain no longer seemed to exist, and she deemed it fit for some exploring.

Outside of the two massive doors she could hear voices that sounded oddly familiar, but she could not make out who they belonged to or what they were saying. She placed her feet on the ground, and shivered as she felt the shimmering surface touch her bare feet. She looked down at the ground, and her mouth gaped open and closed like a fish as she looked into her own reflection. Perdita's eyes, instead of being the boring brown they had always been, now appeared to be bright blue and curious. She grinned ear to ear. The crash, to her, had been the greatest thing in her life yet.

With each step carefully planned out, she quietly walked over to the doors, that she now noticed were laden in more gold and silver, and made with the finest wood. Forgetting her mission for a split second, she took the time to gently touch them with the tips of her fingers.

After the urge to explore had passed, curiosity took her over completely. She pressed her ear against the door and listened as carefully as she could, coaxing her ears to listen to the best of their ability.

"She is here, and nothing we do can change that fact." The voice was firm, and unwavering. It was that of a male, and he sounded very sure of himself.

Perdita furrowed her brow. The voice seemed oddly familiar, almost like she had met him before.

"I _know_ she is here, and that is the reason I am consulting you before the meeting. She is dose not belong here, she belongs on Midgard!" A second voice sounded, this one seemed smaller, but was all the same intimidating, just in a different way. It sounded almost like how the silk felt on her sofa, just with more... _Rage_.

Gasping, she backed away so quickly from the door in surprise that she nearly fell over, but stopping herself from falling over made no less noise than hitting the ground would have. She heard quick footsteps, coming toward the giant doors. Searching franticly, she decided it best just to sit on the sofa awkwardly.

The door opened, even though no one had touched it, almost like magic. Perdita could barley let out a breath as she saw the figure that was now walked toward her. His wardrobe was mostly black, with green trimmings, as well as a flowing green cape. He also sported gold arm guards and golden plates that rested on his skinny figures shoulders, complimenting his black ebony hair almost perfectly.

Behind him, another man walked in. This one was much taller and had a much larger build. His hair was gold, like bright sunshine on snow, and behind him a red cape billowed as he hurried to catch up to his brother. He also sported armor, but his was silver.

"Brother, please. It is not her fault." Thor laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, gripping tightly, partly to calm him down, and partly to hold him back.

"What dose it matter?" Loki spat, his voice filled with venom. "She mustn't stay here! She needs to return to her body on Earth. Let the doctors take care of her." His eyes glared at her from the side. It was menacing.

Thor only sighed and shook his head, his light blonde hair bouncing softly as he did so.

Meanwhile, Perdita was sitting with her newly blue eyes wider than they had ever been in fear of what was going to happen to her. She loved all of the myths that were told of Asgard and it's people, including Loki, but now she felt very afraid of him. To her, his intentions did not seem like they were meant to be kind.

Thor, immediately noticing the terrified look on Perdita's face, walked over to her and bowed politely in hopes of making her more comfortable. "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard."

No matter how scared she wanted to be, the girl could not help but be flattered when her hand was kissed by the _actual God of Thunder!_

Loki rolled his emerald green eyes at his brother and crossed his arms, starring across the room at something unseen, avoiding his brother as well as Perdita.

Not paying any attention to Loki, Thor stood up again and said in a non threatening voice, "Welcome to Asgard, Lady Perdita."

Surprised, Perdita could only nod her head once. It was a jerky movement, but it was still consent and was enough to please Thor.

"Now, I know you must be surprised at this turning of events from Midgard to Asgard, but I assure you, all will be explained in due time. I must leave you for the moment, so the guards shall attend to you. If you need anything, just ask." With a warm smile, Thor turned and began to walk off toward the doors.

Loki walked backwards three steps as he looked at the girl in front of him, like he was silently assessing how to kill her, and then turned and went off with Thor, his hands behind his back.

As soon as she heard the doors slam shut, again without anyone touching them, she flopped backwards onto the sofa, and was out like a light, still thinking of the surprise she had gone through.


	2. Departure

This chapter is slightly dull, but I promise it gets better! Please review!

~Love you guys

Perdita's mother sat by her bedside, lightly rubbing her child's arm while tears streamed down her face. She had lost her boyfriend, and now her child was going to be in a coma for the rest of her life.

The white door opened and a doctor walked in. "Ms. Vannon." He greeted meekly.

Standing up, Ms. Vannon looked hopeful. "Any news?" She asked, a desperate look on her red face.

The doctor only shook his head. "It would be a miracle if she even made it to next week." His voice was quiet and filled with pity, and he turned and exited the room.

Dropping back onto the chair, Ms. Vannon held her face in her unbroken hand. Her only child to be dead and gone. _"How can this be happening?" _She thought to herself over her sobs.

Meanwhile, Perdita was stirring slightly. Unlike at Asgard, her head was pounding so hard against her skull she could barley think straight. She wanted to go back to Asgard, even if it meant being afraid of Loki. Anything to escape the pounding...

Finally she opened her eyes, the light almost blinding her.

Her mother had heard a small noise from her and looked up to see her daughter awake! She gasped, her eyes now filling with tears of joy.

Not at all as happy as her mother, Perdita was starring down the celling, like it was the one who had ripped away her precious Asgardian room.

Suddenly, three doctors rushed into the room and surrounded her, all with smiles plastered on their faces as they hovered over her hospital bed.

Not at all pleased with this, she tried her best to shoo them away, but her head began to hurt so much that all she could do was lay it back down on the pillow and moan in agony.

Throughout the day, doctors filed in and asked her many questions, or gave her medicine. It was all getting very old, the same "How do you feel?" or "Can I get you anything?"

Her mother was still beaming at the fact that her daughter was alive and seemingly well. It looked as if the major concussion she had suffered did not cause as much damage as the doctors had thought.

The next day, all she could do was wait.

Wait, wait, and wait for the doctor to come and tell her that they were ready for her to get her cat-scan, to see the severity of the injuries.

All the while, Perdita was attempting to figure out how to get back to Asgard. Had it all just been a dream?

No, no. It was all to real, the feel of the smooth wood on her finger tips, the soft silk sofa, the golden floor. It had all been real.

As she was lost in thought, the doctor came into the room and said, "We are ready, Ms. Vannon."

She was taken out of the room on her uncomfortable hospital bed. Everything now seemed dull and uncomfortable compared to Asgard.

Everything began reminding her of the other realm. The people, the rooms, the beds. Her mind began to become more blurred, and it was hard to tell what was real and what was not.

Perdita began seeing things.

The flash of a green or red cape around every corner, a glint of gold from one of the rooms.

It started to drive her insane, and she struggled to get up and run after the Thor and Loki her mind had created to stimulate her longing for the two gods.

All sound around her became muffled, and all she could think of was the great room in Asgard with the comfortable sofa.

Restraints were put on her to tie her to the stretcher, and she struggled against them.

She began to scream absolute rubbish, things such as "Come back Thor!" or "Dare you lay hands on a guest of Asgard!"

The doctors exchanged nervous glances and rushed her into the cat-scan room, all the while she was still screaming for someone to help her escape.

So she did not hurt herself, Perdita was sedated with a dose of something fluid from a syringe. It traveled through her body quickly, making everything as cold as ice in it's e form.

Her mother had been very, very wrong.

The brain damage was extremely severe. So severe that it started to cause her to hallucinate things, like seeing Loki or Thor's cape. The doctors were now put out of their hopes that she would survive.

They all knew well that she was doomed. If she did not die, she would live her life in a permanent illusion.


	3. Captured

**This chapter is a little more exiting. Hope you guys enjoy! Please please please review! It only takes a few words I just want to know how I did! :DD**

**~Love you guys**

Perdita had not waken up after she had been dosed with the cold something to put her to sleep. The doctors started to become worried, but the girl was happy once again.

She was sitting on the soft, silk sofa with a grin on her face.

She had returned to Asgard, though she knew not how, she was very happy that it had happened. She loved Asgard more than her home on earth, even though all she had seen of it was the same large room.

Thor had not lied to her in her last visit. Guards were standing by her, waiting on her every need as if she were the queen herself.

Perdita loved it, but was not over commanding of them. She would always say please and thank you, no matter how much the guards told her how unnecessary it was.

In her time of waiting, she had consumed many Asgardian dishes that were better tasting than even the best on Midgard. _Midgard_. It was no longer Earth. Just Midgard.

After hours of commanding the guards and sitting on the silk sofa, she became to grow slightly bored. She wanted to do something other than sit and eat, waiting for something to happen.

Sighing loudly, she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. The soft blue robes she was wearing raised up slightly as she did so, reveling the souls of her still bare feet.

She turned in the slow circle to look behind her, where she had not yet thought to venture. There was a giant window, looking over some of Asgard. She walked over to it and starred in awe.

All she could see was the glinting of precious metals in the sunlight. Gold, silver, bronze. It was beautiful. She could see tiny dots of Asgardians walking below her, as magnificent as always.

She longed to be walking among them, with her blue robes flowing behind her as she explored the most wonderful city that ever existed.

A small smile appeared on her lips at the thought and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, feeling the warmth of the sun hit her soft, pale face as she continued to wonder. She no longer cared how she had gotten there.

After she had opened her eyes to observe the scenery once more, she turned to go back to the comfortable sofa.

Perdita jumped, and her heart skipped five beats. She was now starring at the chest of an Asgardian god. Somehow, he had slipped into the room undetected and was standing behind her. How long had he been there?

He was wearing more casual clothes, a dark green Asgardian shirt with a leather jacket that was open in the front, the shoulders looking pointy. He wore the same brown leather pants and normal black shoes.

Loki had the tiniest smirk on his face. He had intended to scare her. "I will be assisting you to a pristine new room." He said. His voice sounded bored, like he didn't want to be there.

Perdita knew, from all the stories she had ever read, that Loki was not one to be trusted. She glanced behind him and around the room, but saw no guards. "_This is bad." _She thought to herself.

Loki just starred at her with his emerald green eyes expectantly, waiting for her to say something or for her to begin walking with him.

The girl, who's eyes were slightly widened, could not look directly into the green pits. It felt almost as if they were slowly burning their way into her soul. It was very uncomfortable.

_"__Well?" _A voice hissed at her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She knew she could stall no longer.

"I... I don't think I am supposed to..." She began, her words shaky and unsure.

"I insist." He said in a fake genuine voice, tilting his head toward her to add more emphasis.

Perdita did not answer. All she could really do was stare at the ground as she felt the green pits burn into her very being.

Loki rolled his eyes and unfolded his crossed arms, the leather of his open jacket moving soundlessly with him. He then reached out quicker than humanly possible and grabbed Perdita's wrist.

Frightened beyond belief, the girl fought the God of Mischief's grip, but to no avail. He continued walking without fault, pulling her along.

She tried stopping dead in her tracks, but she was pulled off of her feet and Loki didn't even think to turn around. He continued walking.

She placed her feet on the ground, trying to use it as leverage, but the sleek golden surface offered no help at all. She was still trapped, and with each attempt at escape his hand closed just a little more firmly.

As they neared the doors, they whisked open before them. She realized now that Loki had been the one doing this, with his magic that he had attained from Frigga.

Perdita tried to grad hold of something to pull herself away from him, and she managed to get the edge of the door.

Loki stopped walking and sighed. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to remain calm. He then turned around and released the girl's wrist.

Her eyes still wide, Perdita brought her hand closer to her as she still hung onto the door, that she now realized had no handle.

Loki then smiled ear to ear. It was supposed to be a good-to-see-you-to-smile, but was really was a if-you-don't-stop-struggling-I-will-kill-you-smile.

Now, _that_ was scary.

Loki approached Perdita, bending down so he was eye level with her and said, "We can do this the easy way, or the painful way. Your choice." His voice was kind, but the kindness was clearly fake. He smiled again, flashing his white teeth.

Obediently, the girl held out her wrist for him to grab, and he did so and proceeded to walk, this time at a much quicker pace.

His hand was very cold, colder than she had expected it to be. _Hmmm. _She did not yet know that he was really a Frost Giant, for none of the books or stories she had read of him and Thor and Asgard had said anything about it. She shivered slightly.

Perdita wondered if she was going to die. Her heart was beating inside of her head so loudly that she feared Loki would be able to hear it.

Thankfully, he did not, and only continued to walk as the girl trailer behind him. He took less used pathways, that only he and a select other few knew about, so he did not draw attention to them.

Not much was to be seen down these pathways, no magnificent statues, no marble pillars. Only stone floors and long hallways, not that Perdita noticed. She was to busy thinking about how she could escape, or how she was going to die.

Finally, they approached a small doorway. In reality it was bigger than any normal Earth doorway, but in Asgard, it was dwarfed.

Loki released Perdita's wrist, and she rubbed it with her other hand. A ring of faint red was left around it where the god's grip had been.

The doors swung open to reveal a long table with several people sitting at it. Heimdall, Odin, Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Thor were all there. Every head turned to look at them as the doors opened.

Perdita was so shocked that all she could do was stand there, one hand on her wrist, starring as Loki strolled to his empty seat in the room to sit down at the table.

Sif stood to go and greet her. She walked over and smiled kindly, introducing herself. "I am Sif, Of Asgard." She bowed, still smiling.

A small smile began to widen on Perdita's face as she looked at Sif. She was beautiful, wearing silver armor that gleamed, and black hair that fell over her shoulders.

"My name is Perdita." Those were all the words she could get out of her mouth, and it made Fandral laugh, his blonde hair bouncing as he threw back his head.

"Settle down, Fandral." Thor said to him with a smile. "Sif, please welcome our guest to join us." He motioned to a chair, placed next to Loki.

Perdita's stomach dropped. Her hand was still wavering over her wrist as Sif guided her to her new seat.

As she sat down, still holding her wrist in her hand, Loki gave her a rather threatening look, with his eyes slightly narrowed, warning her not to speak of their encounter. She broke eye contact quickly.

After everyone had settled down, Perdita had begun to smile again. It was hard not to, when you are in the place of your dreams, even when one of the most powerful gods is threatening you to keep your mouth shut.

Odin then spoke up. "Perdita, you have been summoned to this meeting so you may learn why you are here, on Asgard." His voice was kind, yet firm.

Loki was glancing terrible looks at Odin, but no one payed him any mind, even Perdita had began to forget about him.

Thor then continued where his father had left off. "We shall start from the beginning." Everyone's eyes were on Thor. Even Loki seemed mildly interested. _Mildly_.

"On Midgard, you suffered a terrible accident in one of the large ground-ships." He was referring to cars, obviously. "While you had an accident on Midgard, a young girl here, the exact age as you, who also looked similar to you, suffered an accident of the same extent, except she did not survive." Sadness was apparent in his voice.

Everyone around him looked down at the table to express their mourning, except Loki, who refused to show weakness in front of those who he despised. Anyways, he did not care for one Asgardian life more than he cared for the rest.

Thor continued; "Your brain knew that it was going to die in it's Midgardian body, so it managed to transport itself into this Asgardian body, because it was less damaged. Our healers are still attempting to figure out how this has happened, but for now, you remain on Asgard while your Midgardian body sleeps."

Perdita was looking at the table in front of her. How was that possible? Asgard was not even real, just stories... Or was it?

After a moment or pure silence, the Thunder God continued. "Your body on Midgard will continue to deteriorate until it eventually dies. As long as your mind is not in it, you will live here, in Asgard, with the body you have now. Though, if your mind is present, you will pass along to the afterlife."

The thought of death was almost unbearable, and she slumped lower into her chair, willing herself not to cry. She could almost feel laughter radiating off of the body next to her, Loki.

Indeed, Loki was laughing, but he knew better than to show it. He hoped that this Midgard girl would be in her real body when it died, so they could bury the Asgardian body. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he had felt _something_ towards to young girl, for she had been an orphan from birth, and the only ones who cared for her were the healers.

He had visited her on occasion, late at night so he would not be noticed. She would always be delighted when he came into her chambers to speak to her, or sometimes to simply sit in a chair to keep her company. That was gone now, for she was dead and gone.

After a few moments of processing, Perdita wanted to begin to ask questions.

"How do I stay on Asgard, then, so I do not die?" She asked, her voice small, nearly choking on the last word.

"We do not know." Heimdall answered her, his voice unwavering but unsure.

Fandral wanted to put in his two cents. "It seems you transport to Midgard every time you fall asleep." He said, trying to offer some help to the confused girl.

Without warning Loki stood up from the table and left, slamming the doors behind him, causing Perdita to jump.

Odin watched his adopted son leave and sighed, shaking his head slowly.

Thor stood up as well. "I must go after him." He said, opening the doors and hurriedly walking after his brother.

Perdita watched them go, but was soon consumed by the new banter that had started between everyone, and she relished in the Asgardian conversation, not caring that she did not understand most of it, for it was about battles they had fought, but were never recorded in any story she had read. Laugher and singing was everywhere in the small feast, and she could not help but laugh along with them.

**I am thinking of doing a Loki POV, any suggestions? Loki POV is really hard though, he is so complicated. I am going to start doing a question every chapter or so, so here it is:**

**What would you do if Loki came in and started dragging you by the wrist?**


	4. Agitated

**This took a little longer to write, because Loki POV is soo hard to do! I was troubled in deciding if he was just a sociopath or very misunderstood. Please review and tell me how I did! :) Shoutout to ****_1stBatgirl_****, my first follower and reviewer!**

Loki's steps echoed throughout the hall as his shoes hit the stone ground. He was not trying to be quiet, or hide himself. He simply wanted to get away.

Thor followed after his brother, but was getting slightly lost in the mass of pathways that his brother regularly used to go unnoticed from the rest of the Asgardians. The stone floor was echoing like mad, so trying to listen for his brother to find him was out of the question completely.

Hands behind his back, Loki continued walking through the hallway with a look on his face that could be described by the look on your face when you put something bad into your mouth, mixed with something else that could be only be described as emotionless pain.

As he walked, with a glow of golden light around his body he transformed his attire into a dark green, velvet robe with gold trimmings, as well as black Asgardian pants and a black Asgardian shirt.

Thor, frustrated, was looking franticly for his runaway brother. He began to get carless, and anywhere that he heard Loki's footsteps he would run in that direction, but always hit a dead end. Maddened, he screamed in confusion, and it echoed through the dark halls.

Smirking, the God of Mischief continued to send out the echoes of his footsteps loudly throughout the abandon hallways. Harassing Thor always gave him some sort of joy or entertainment, even when he was in a very bad mood like he was then.

As he approached a path that was more frequently used, he began to take lighter steps so he was not heard. He looked around the enormous hall where his and his 'brother's' rooms were.

Seeing no one, he walked out through the smaller passage into the great hall. The floors were golden, with a red carpet strewn with designs. The walls were covered in the same colorful designs, and it was almost enough to make Loki sick as he looked at the pictures of his so-called ancestors slaying giants and trolls. Glory and honor would be the death of all Asgardians, including Thor himself.

He hated their vain ways, always trying to prove themselves worthy of something. What that _something_ was, he did not know.

_"__But isn't that what you did?"_ Piped up a small voice in the back of his mind as he opened the doors to his chambers and walked through them. He felt the small gust of wind as the air was displaced when the doors slammed shut.

"No, it is not." He said aloud to himself, attempting to shut up the small voice. He walked over to his window, which looked over all of Asgard. He could see the Bifrost, glittering in the distance. Heimdall was walking across the Bridge, apparently having gone from the small council that had been held about the Midgardian girl.

He put his hand behind his back as he stared over Asgard. Most of it's people were not excessively fond of him, maybe because they knew his ways all to well. At least they thought they did. Advanced in technology, yes, but sharp of mind, probably not.

No matter how hard he tried to distract himself, his mind always wandered to the subject of the Midgardian girl. How had she managed to transport herself into another body? Advanced in technology, maybe. Advanced in mind, definitely not.

Though, had she even been aware that she had done it? That was a strange thing, doing something but you don't know how or why you did it. She probably didn't even remember doing it.

Loki began to pace.

Back and forth across his room, hands behind his back. It was so spacious, yet at the same time felt very restricting, like it was about to suffocate him at any given moment.

Honestly, if you asked, he could not tell you exactly what he was thinking about, because he himself did not know. Anyway, he most definitely would not have told you what he was thinking of even if he did know.

His breathing became more rapid, his chest moving franticly, out and in. He got the same, pit feeling in his stomach that he had felt when his mother had died, the same one he felt when he had found out that he was of Jotun blood, not Asgardian.

It was a terrible feeling and he desperately wanted it to go away. For a few seconds he longed for the company of his brother, or one of his brother's many friends, but he whisked away the feeling as if it were dust on an old book. Instead, he sat on the ledge by his windowsill and brought his knees up to his chest.

Wrapping his arms around his knees, he lay his chin on them and starred out at the glittering Asgard in all of it's glory. It really was a magnificent place if you-

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

Three raps at his door, each one after the other, obviously made by a strong hand.

Immediately he sat up straighter and put his legs on the ground, becoming more formal than he previously was. He let out a soft sigh as he heard the voice he expected;

"Loki, brother? Are you all right?" Thor's voice was softer than usual, though that was still particularly loud because, well, he is Thor.

Loki did not answer. Instead, he looked down at the floor in a rather, defiant way. He was not going to seek comfort in someone he hated more than anyone else, except, of course, his adopted father.

He waited for Thor to leave the door, to leave him to peace. He wanted to be left alone to his own thoughts.

_"__Do you really want to be alone?" _Said the tiny voice, but Loki quickly shut it up in his own mind. Finally he heard the heavy footsteps walking away from the door and he sighed again. He returned to his balled up position to stare over the Golden City once again.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I just really haven't had the right motivation. **

**Was this chapter slightly confusing? Good. It is Loki we are talking about here, he is meant to be confusing.**


End file.
